The Call Of Vengeance
by HaloGatomon
Summary: Third story in the trilogy. Legolas and several others leave Rivendell, following Aragorn as he goes to find and kill the demon, Muerte. But will any of them be able to stop the growing call of vengeance from taking over their souls?
1. Clues To A Poignant Past

Author ~ Halo Son  
  
Rating ~ R  
  
Disclaimer ~ How many times must I say I don't own Lord of the Rings?! The characters Trelan, Raniean, Celboril and Moranuen are made up characters belonging to Cassia and Sio and they gave me permission to use them in my story, so DO NOT steal them! Also Avellana and Zorro belong to me, as well as several other made up characters.  
  
Author's Note ~ This is the final story in the trilogy. I hope everyone likes it and thinks it is a good closing from the trilogy, I think it is.  
  
Summary ~ The sequel to 'Darkness Haunting.' Just when things start to become calm again, Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir are thrown into the deep end when they discover Aragorn has disappeared from Rivendell. Fearing the human has gone to find the demon, Muerte, and kill him once and for all for vengeance, Legolas hurries to find him with Elladan and Elrohir close behind. But as they get closer to the shadow of the demon, could the call of vengeance become too strong for any of them to resist?  
  
  
WARNING ~ This fic contains accounts of torture and violent/tesne situations. If you don't like those kind of fics, DO NOT read this story. And another thing, there is absolutely NO romance in this story, got it? Not only is this story, like the two before it, dark and angsty, but I can't write romance to save my life!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Lord Of The Rings  
  
  
The Call Of Vengeance  
  
  
Chapter 1-Clues To A Poignant Past   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The air was bitter cold and the wind's shrill cry echoed through the tall trees.  
  
Aragorn pulled his cloak closer to his body and trudged on through the darkness. The night had long descended and the days were ever shorter with the coming winter.  
  
While he was lost in thought a small smile tugged at his lips; he knew what Legolas was going to say to him once he found him and he knew the elf prince would and more than likely his elven brothers would be following.  
  
He regretted sneaking away as he had done, but he knew just what Muerte was capable of more than anyone else. He didn't want anymore of those he cared for to get hurt in this mess.  
  
It was then that he came to a rather large clearing.  
  
With the gap in the tree line, the light of the pale moon shone down into it, reflecting upon the surface of a small stream that ran through it. The water shimmered as though it was made from beautiful silver jewels and trinkets.  
  
The sound of heavy footfalls alerted Aragorn and he slipped back into the darkness of the edges of the clearing, watching from behind a tree trunk.  
  
On the other side of the clearing a young girl of roughly 17 years emerged leading a beautiful brown mare. With a small whinny, the horse lowered her head and began to drink from the stream. The girl smiled.  
  
"I am sure it is not much further Cielo. Soon we will be home."  
  
As if in reply, the brown mare nudged her head gently against the chest of the young girl.  
  
Aragorn's eyes narrowed as he stared at the girl. It was as if he had seen her before…somewhere…but he couldn't remember.  
  
A twig snapped.  
  
Cielo's head darted up, looking around with wide eyes. She snorted in alarm and began to back away.  
  
"Cielo? What is it?" The girl, who was named Avellana, asked.  
  
Both the humans and horse then heard a low, menacing growl that slowly turned to several.  
  
Avellana's eyes widened in fear as she spotted, from the opposite side of the clearing, a pack of hungry wolves coming from the darkness of the forest.  
  
Avellana gripped Cielo's harness tightly as the horse reared in terror, shrieking into the night.  
  
The girl could see it would be useless to flee from the wolves as they were already preparing to pounce for the kill.   
  
Avellana cried as one wolf leap up at her and her beloved horse, but its claws never reached them.  
  
A shinning silver sword was pulled from the body of the downed wolf and stood above it was Aragorn.  
  
The wolves snapped and snarled at the intruder.   
  
Avellana's eyes were now even wider than ever as the arrival of the ranger, for the instant her eyes fell upon him she knew he was.  
  
"Elmorn…" Tears began falling down her face.  
  
She buried her face in Cielo's neck, sobbing quietly. Trapped by two foes, destined to die by the claw or the sword: either way she lost.  
  
The memories of half a year ago past were still raw in her mind.  
  
It had been a beautiful spring day when her village home had been attacked by orcs and leading them was him…Elmorn.  
  
Many innocent people had been killed that day, including her parents. She only had an older brother as family now.  
  
A strong voice made her jump.  
  
"Back creatures of the night! This one is not for you!"  
  
The wolves only become more enraged and vicious. Aragorn glanced over his shoulder to the girl.  
  
"Do not fear, I will not allow them to hurt you."  
  
Avellana blinked in surprise and overwhelming confusion.   
  
The last time she had seen this man was when he had returned to the eerie depths of the forest with the orcs after the attack. But on his features she saw nothing of what she had seen within him then.  
  
Why was he risking his own life to save her when half a year ago he had done so damage to her life and many others?  
  
A suddenly howl startled her and she gave a panicked cry as the wolves leapt together at Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn drove his blade into the chest of the first beast and spun to avoid the one behind it, striking it in the side.  
  
One of the beasts leapt on to his back, digging its claws into his shoulders and trying to bite his neck.  
  
Avellana screamed horrified, yet in awe of how one man could stand alone against a pack of emaciated wolves as fight against them as he was doing.  
  
Cielo snorted in disgust at the grey beasts and kicked them if they came to close. A sharp kick from a horse's hind legs could kill if forceful enough and were weary to approach the braying animal.  
  
The grey hunters knew they weren't to win this fight and chose living and going hungry rather than dying and going hungry anyway, as so the remaining ones fled back into the darkness with furious growls.  
  
Avellana couldn't believe it and Cielo let out a snort of triumph.  
  
Most of the wolves were slain, lying on the ground in small pools of blood.  
  
Avellana looked at the bodies of the fierce creatures that had almost taken her life, still holding Cielo's harness tightly in her grip. Slowly her breathing started to calm and an alert snort from her brown mare cause her to glance to the side.  
  
Her eyes spotted Aragorn, barely standing and panting hard. His shinning sword was cover with the wolf's blood and he himself was coated in a mixture of the beast's blood and his own. His clothes were tattered; his skin torn in places and his thick red life essence slowly dripped from his wounds.  
  
Avellana couldn't understand it.  
  
Standing there was the person who had lead the army of orcs that attacked her home and killed her parents and so many other innocent people, but now he had just saved her life.  
  
Her mind was spinning to find the answers to questions she couldn't answer.  
  
She instinctively let a gasp between her lips when Aragorn turned to look at her. In his eyes she saw no malice nor ill intentions; instead she saw eyes that were filled with a deep pain of regret and sorrow.  
  
However before she could do anything, the man's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed on the ground.  
  
Avellana stood there staring in disbelief for a few moments, and then she quickly walked over to the fallen man and knelt down beside him.  
  
No matter what had happened in the past, not matter how hard it was for her, she couldn't get the emotions within the man's eyes out of her mind and her heart refused to leave him there to die.  
  
Just as she took her cloak off and laid it over Aragorn's still form, there was a noise of footfalls and someone running through the trees. Avellana turned just in time to see a young man of 19 years burst through the tree line. She smiled.  
  
"Zorro!" She cried in obvious delight.  
  
The dark haired young man ran over to Avellana and embraced her warmly, gazing all over her to make sure she was alright.  
  
"Dear sister, I am glad to see you are not hurt." He said with a smile before it was lost as he looked upon Aragorn. "Who is this?"  
  
Avellana swallowed hard. How could she tell him this was the man who had led the attack that had killed their parents?  
  
"Zorro…please understand…he is…"  
  
Suddenly Zorro leaped up on his feet and drawing his sword. When his eyes had looked upon the face of the ranger he knew instantly who it was. He could never forget his face.  
  
"Him!" The words were spat from his mouth. "Elmorn!"  
  
"Zorro wait!" Avellana pleaded, holding up her hands.  
  
"Get back Avellana." Zorro replied. "It is time our parents have their vengeance."  
  
He then pressed the tip of his blade to Aragorn's throat.  
  
"Zorro stop!" Avellana pushed the blade from Aragorn's neck and cover the man's head with her arms protectively.  
  
"Avellana…what are you doing?!" Zorror asked in bewilderment. "Have you so quickly forgotten…he killed our parents!"  
  
"I remember!" She snapped back. "But please…listen to me. There were wolves Zorro…they surrounded me and Cielo and we could not escape. Then…he came and fought off the beasts at the possible cost of his own life. He saved our lives Zorro. I know not why…but when I looked into his eyes they…they were filled with regret and sorrow. I cannot explain brother…but we cannot kill him!"  
  
"It could be some kind of trick! To gain our trust so he can easily slain the rest of us."  
  
"No Zorro, I do not believe so. The emotions in his eyes…they were genuine, not false. Please…we cannot kill him or we will be no better than he."  
  
Zorro looked from Aragorn to Avellana and sighed heavily, lowering his sword and returning it to its sheath.   
  
"You are too trusting dear sister, but for your sake I will do as you ask. However, if he makes one a false move I shall strike him down where he stands, do you understand?"  
  
Avellana smiled and nodded. Mumbling a few choice words under his breath, Zorro kneeled next to Avellana and put an arm around Aragorn's shoulders, lifting his upper body. Avellana took the man's legs and brother and sister gently laid Aragorn across Cielo's saddle.  
  
"Be lucky Elmorn that it was my sister that you encountered and not I." He whispered harshly in Aragorn's ear before taking Cielo's harness and leading the brown mare and his sister back to their village home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC… 


	2. Of Fire And Ice

Author ~ Halo Son  
  
Rating ~ R  
  
Disclaimer ~ How many times must I say I don't own Lord of the Rings?! The characters Trelan, Raniean, Celboril and Moranuen are made up characters belonging to Cassia and Sio and they gave me permission to use them in my story, so DO NOT steal them! Also Avellana and Zorro belong to me, as well as several other made up characters.  
  
Author's Note ~ This is the final story in the trilogy. I hope everyone likes it and thinks it is a good closing from the trilogy, I think it is.  
  
Summary ~ The sequel to 'Darkness Haunting.' Just when things start to become calm again, Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir are thrown into the deep end when they discover Aragorn has disappeared from Rivendell. Fearing the human has gone to find the demon, Muerte, and kill him once and for all for vengeance, Legolas hurries to find him with Elladan and Elrohir close behind. But as they get closer to the shadow of the demon, could the call of vengeance become too strong for any of them to resist?  
  
  
WARNING ~ This fic contains accounts of torture and violent/tesne situations. If you don't like those kind of fics, DO NOT read this story. And another thing, there is absolutely NO romance in this story, got it? Not only is this story, like the two before it, dark and angsty, but I can't write romance to save my life!  
  
I thought I should put the name translations of my made up characters here, in case you wondered what they mean. All of them, except Elmorn (which is elvish), are Spanish words *hugs her Spanish dictionary*  
  
Elmorn ~ Dark Star (Elvish)  
Avellana ~ Hazelnut  
Zorro ~ Fox  
Lazo ~ Lasso  
Viento ~ Wind  
Alma ~ Soul  
Cielo ~ Sky  
Halcon ~ Hawk  
Sueno ~ Dream  
Brisa ~ Breeze  
Vidrio ~ Glass  
Muerte ~ Death  
  
  
  
  
  
The Lord Of The Rings  
  
  
The Call Of Vengeance  
  
  
Chapter 2-Of Fire And Ice  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aragorn's eyes shifted as they started to open, but wincing back from the light.  
  
"It's alright, just wake up slowly." A female voice spoke gently to him.  
  
Swallowing hard, Aragorn turned his head slowly towards the sound of the voice and stared up, waiting for his vision to come into focus.  
  
The face of a young girl came to his sight. She smiled weakly at him, softly brushing a cloth across his forehead.  
  
"It is alright, you are safe."  
  
"For now." A male voice muttered darkly, though Aragorn didn't hear him.  
  
"Zorro!" Avellana snapped under her breath. "Please, not right now."  
  
Zorro was leaning against the wall next to the door of the small room, his arms crossed at his chest and his eyes narrowed at Aragorn.  
  
"As soon as he is healed he will leave." He said.  
  
"Zorro please!" Avellana sighed in frustration, though she had expected this.  
  
"May I enquire as to who you both are and where I am." Aragorn interrupted quietly.  
  
"Why? Do you not remember?" Zorro replied bitterly, standing upright. "Let me remind you Elmorn! Just over half a year ago you led an army of orcs into our village and destroyed it! You and those orcs killed so many of our friends and family…" His eyes narrowed further as he spoke the last words almost in a vicious hiss. "And you killed mine and Avellana's parents!"  
  
Avellana looked down sadly at Aragorn while Zorro turned away with a growl, putting a hand to his face. Aragorn looked down and stared at the sheets curled around his fingers.  
  
The memories of that night came flooding back to him…and so did the tears.  
  
Muerte had thought it necessary to give him battle experience and had commanded him to take an army of orcs and completely destroy that small village…and he had done it.  
  
The haunting, piercing screams of those terrified people struck his mind once more, only this time with a more devastating force. His hands crept across his face as his shoulders started hitching.  
  
Avellana looked at Aragorn and leaned forward a little.  
  
"I am sorry." The man whispered through his hands.   
  
Zorro's eyes narrowed into slits, a new rage burning inside him. He stepped right next to Aragorn and was shouting, "Sorry? SORRY?! YOU THINK THAT'S GOING TO MAKE IT ALL RIGHT?!"  
  
"Zorro!" Avellana cried, forcing the tears back from her eyes. "Your shouting will not make it all right either."  
  
Zorro growled in fierce frustration and turned away, only looking back over his shoulder at Avellana.  
  
"If you wish to live Elmorn, I would suggest you remain here. There are a lot of angry village folk who would like to see your blood spilled upon the ground."  
  
He turned and left the room.  
  
Avellana sighed and turned back to Aragorn.  
  
"I am sorry…"  
  
"No, I am the one who is sorry." Aragorn replied quietly. "I know it does little good, but I am sorry for what I have done."  
  
"Yes…your eyes express that." She tilted her head slightly to the side. "Why did you save me?"  
  
Aragorn stared into the girl's eyes then looked down once more.  
  
"It is my duty to help those who need aid." He replied.  
  
Avellana smiled lightly and replied, "I feel as though there was another reason. You need not tell me if you do not wish."  
  
"Why did you save me?" Aragorn asked. "Knowing what I had done, why did you choose to save me?"  
  
Avellana gathered the cloth in her hands and dipped in a bowl resting in her lap before gently running it across Aragorn's left arm.  
  
"There is something about you…something different." She replied. "You are not like what you were before Elmorn, I just feel something different about you."  
  
"Please…call me not that name." Aragorn asked. "You are right, I am not that person anymore. My name is Strider, Ranger of the North, it always has been."  
  
"Strider?" Avellana fell silent for a moment. "Do you have family Strider?"  
  
Aragorn looked at Avellana in surprise, he had not expected the question, but he nodded in response.  
  
"They must miss you." She moved the cloth to the man's forehead. "What were you doing in the forest?"  
  
"Searching for the demon that has caused so much suffering and death." The ranger replied with a bitter tone on his tongue.  
  
"For vengeance?"  
  
"I would not call it vengeance. I simply wish to end his existence of cruelty, pain and terror."  
  
"I believe vengeance is part of the reason. How could it not be?" She stared at him once more. "Did he capture you? How did you become to be known as Elmorn?"  
  
"Yes, he captured me and…" Aragorn bit his bottom lip. "He caused much suffering to me. That is how I became Elmorn." He smiled weakly. "But those I love have helped me over come that darkness and I am now Strider once more."  
  
Avellana smiled knowingly a little, "Then you are on a quest for vengeance, but not just for yourself, for all those he has hurt. You wish to correct the evil that has been thread."  
  
"I am…not sure anymore." Aragorn sighed. "My mind is clouded with so many emotions it is hard to tell them apart."  
  
"I understand Strider." Avellana smiled. "What has happened has not been your fault and I will try to convince others of that."  
  
"Do not cause yourself trouble on my part."   
  
"Everyone deserves nothing but the truth. It will not be easy, but I will try."  
  
"You believe me then?"  
  
"Yes." She smiled. "The feelings within your eyes cannot be created falsely and I am not blinded by a need for vengeance like many here are, especially my older brother." She paused for a moment. "Do your family know your quest?"  
  
Aragorn shifted uncomfortably and Avellana sighed.  
  
"I wish not for anyone I care for to be hurt anymore." Aragorn replied softly. "Though I doubt that will stop them from following me."  
  
"You are very brave." Avellana spoke softly. "To face your fears to ensure the safety of those you love. Your nobility is inspiring."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"You should've killed him Zorro." Viento spoke, running his hand through his short black hair.  
  
"Do not remind me." Zorro replied darkly. "I would have done so if not for my sister." He sighed. "She is the only family I have left."  
  
"You have us too Zorro." Lazo said with a whole-hearted smiled, stroking the white neck of his steed. "Do not forget that."  
  
Zorro couldn't help but smile and nodded his thanks to the light haired youth. No matter how heavy the situation, Lazo always seemed to cheer them up even in the slightest way somehow.   
  
Lazo, Viento and Alma were Zorro's best friends and they had been since childhood. They were dedicated and focused and were the best warriors of their village home. None of them abandoned each other and their greatest test of friendship and strength came that night of the attack that had changed their lives.  
  
"Do you think Avellana is right?" Alma asked.  
  
"I do not know." Zorro sighed and sat down on the grassy ground where his mount, Halcon, grazed. The great black stallion tossed his head and nudged his master with his velvet nose.  
  
"Well if Elmorn wishes to live, then Avellana had better be right about him, that's all I can say." Viento said, securing a saddle upon his own steed, Brisa. "I am going to inspect the boarders. If any of you wish to come with me I welcome the company."  
  
"I will come." Zorro replied. "I need to relinquish my mind for a while and gather my thoughts." He rubbed Halcon's forehead. "Lazo, will you remain here and watch over my sister while I am gone?"  
  
"Of course Zorro." The young man smiled and Sueno neighed in amusement. "Sueno and I both will watch her."  
  
Viento chucked as Alma and Zorro mounted their horses, "Lazo when will you learn that that so-called beast of yours couldn't watch it's own new-born if it had one."  
  
Sueno snorted in disgust and Brisa seemed to get the gist of the mock insult and bucked, through his master off his back. Zorro, Lazo and Alma laughed while the horse neighed in amusement. Viento glared at his horse and his friends.  
  
Once he re-mounted Brisa he stirred the horse on without a word while the others tried to apologise. Lazo shook his head and patted Sueno's neck.  
  
"You know that insult was only in jest, but it was entertaining I must admit." Sueno bobbed her head as if in agreement. "Once I have checked on Avellana I will come back to you my friend."  
  
Lazo walked inside the small cabin of a home and walked into the room his friend's sister was occupying with the ranger. He poked his head round the door before coming it.  
  
"Hello Lazo." Avellana smiled.   
  
"Is he sleeping?" The fair-haired youth asked.  
  
"Yes he is." She stood up and walked to a small drawer, taking out several bandages. "Could you help me change his bindings?"  
  
Lazo merely nodded and walked next to Avellana, leaning down over Aragorn and gently unwinding the swathe over the man's right arm. He sighed.  
  
"Avellana, do you REALLY think he has changed?"  
  
"Yes, I do." She replied, not turning her attention away from her charge.  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"I can just feel it, but I cannot explain it." She sighed in some-what frustration. "If you talked with him, you would see and understand."  
  
Lazo blinked several times before returning to the task at hand. He briefly glanced out the window, watching the sun slowly easing down from the sky.  
  
"If you wish for some rest, I will watch him for a while."  
  
Avellana smiled gratefully, "Thank you Lazo. I will take it when we have finished here."  
  
The young man nodded and returned the smile.   
  
He had a feeling that the approaching night would be a long one…and he would be proven right…  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC… 


	3. An Unwelcome Return

Author ~ Halo Son  
  
Rating ~ R  
  
Disclaimer ~ How many times must I say I don't own Lord of the Rings?! The characters Trelan, Raniean, Celboril and Moranuen are made up characters belonging to Cassia and Sio and they gave me permission to use them in my story, so DO NOT steal them! Also Avellana and Zorro belong to me, as well as several other made up characters.  
  
Author's Note ~ This is the final story in the trilogy. I hope everyone likes it and thinks it is a good closing from the trilogy, I think it is.  
  
Summary ~ The sequel to 'Darkness Haunting.' Just when things start to become calm again, Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir are thrown into the deep end when they discover Aragorn has disappeared from Rivendell. Fearing the human has gone to find the demon, Muerte, and kill him once and for all for vengeance, Legolas hurries to find him with Elladan and Elrohir close behind. But as they get closer to the shadow of the demon, could the call of vengeance become too strong for any of them to resist?  
  
  
WARNING ~ This fic contains accounts of torture and violent/tesne situations. If you don't like those kind of fics, DO NOT read this story. And another thing, there is absolutely NO romance in this story, got it? Not only is this story, like the two before it, dark and angsty, but I can't write romance to save my life!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Lord Of The Rings  
  
  
The Call Of Vengeance  
  
  
Chapter 3-An Unwelcome Return  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stand up for what you know to be right  
Stand up for what you know to be true  
Don't walk in the path  
Of that shadow any longer  
It's time to break free  
From the pain and the sorrow  
It's time to set things right  
And make amends for the past  
Just let your courage guide you  
Now is the time to stand up  
For what you believe in  
  
-------- Halo Son  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
The night air was cold and unsettled.  
  
His black hair danced away from his face in the wind's drift. Naught but a small sigh passed his lips and even then only the breeze heard him.  
  
"You risk a lot coming out here."  
  
Lazo walked up from behind and stood next to Aragorn, both eyes meeting for a fleeting moment.  
  
"It is only a brief pause before I continue my set path." The man replied.  
  
"You would travel tonight?" The light haired youth raised a concerned eyebrow. "You have not yet healed and you wish to continue your perilous path to find this demon? You are in no shape to fight."  
  
"Perhaps, but I cannot stay. I have over stayed my welcome, not that I ever was welcome."  
  
"Is it true?" Lazo asked. "What you told Avellana about the demon, is it true?"  
  
"That is how I became to be known as Elmorn, though I understand if you do not believe me." The ranger replied.  
  
"I do not know what to believe." Lazo replied with a heavy sigh. "I know there is much evil in the shadows of all the lands that could do such things, but I also know of men's weakness to power and greed."  
  
"Yes…I too know of those weaknesses." Aragorn turned his head away. "More than you could know."  
  
Lazo stared at the man watching how the pale glimmer of the moonlight highlighted his features and yet curiously cast a shadow around them at the same time.  
  
"For now I will call you not a friend…yet nor an enemy. Do not force me to choose between the two. I have no desire to kill, but I will to protect the home I care for." He turned his head up to the stars then glanced back at Aragorn. "May you find the light you are searching for…Strider."  
  
Aragorn turned and gazed at the youth and with a smile he nodded his thanks.  
  
As Lazo returned the smile, there was a piercing cry and both the men spun around. Not a second later there was an all too familiar battle cry and the screams of innocent people.  
  
Luzo's eyes were wide in fear and disbelief, "No…NO! NO NOT AGAIN!" He dived into a sprint towards his village home, Aragorn following fast on his heels.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Avellana was backed into a corner, an ugly orc towering over her with its dagger raised.  
  
Avellana heard herself scream, but the fatal blow never came.   
  
A harsh battle cry ringed in the girl's ears and a sword edge burst through the stomach of the orc. It shrieked and fell down dead before it hit the floor, revealing Zorro standing over it with a look of rage and disgust on his face.  
  
"Stay away from my sister!" He growled in a venomous tone.  
  
Zorro jumped to his sister's side and helped her to her feet, taking her wrist and dragging her out of their home.  
  
"Come on Avellana! I have to get you away from here!"  
  
"I won't leave you brother!"  
  
"Now is not the time!" He snapped, leading his precious sister to their horses. "Get on Cielo now! I'll guide you to the far side of the village where you will escape with the others!"   
  
Shaking in fear Avellana climbed on Cielo's back as her brother mounted Halcon.   
  
The entire village was under attack by a huge army of orcs, just like it had been under a year ago.  
  
"I'll kill him when I find him!" Zorro snarled under his breath.  
  
"Zorro!"   
  
Zorro and Avellana turned amongst the chaos and spotted Sueno speeding towards them, Lazo and Aragorn upon her back. Zorro's eyes narrowed.  
  
As Sueno drew up next to Halcon, Zorro dived from his steed and forcefully pushed Aragorn off Lazo's mount, pinning him to the ground and pulling a small dagger from his right boot and holding it to the man's neck.  
  
"I knew you would do this if you came back here, if you were allowed to live!"  
  
"Zorro!" Avellana cried.  
  
"Zorro listen to me!" Lazo yelled, jumping down and grabbing his friend's shoulders. "Strider was with me the whole time! I saw him leave earlier and followed him! He could not have done this!"  
  
"Perhaps the orcs came back looking for their master!" Zorro replied bitterly.  
  
"Or perhaps it was someone who ordered the orcs to retrieve their master."  
  
The new voice that had entered this argument made Aragorn's blood run cold.  
  
No…it couldn't be…  
  
But he knew that voice all too painfully well.  
  
Zorro jumped to his feet, Lazo spun around and Avellana screeched. Forcing himself into a sitting position, Aragorn clearly saw the one person he was dreading to see.  
  
Muerte.  
  
The human sized demon smirked at the shocked expression on Aragorn face and laughed mockingly.  
  
"Surprised to see me Elmorn?" He took a step forward. "I was getting worried about you my pet, so I came to find you."  
  
Aragorn's heartbeat was racing and his breathing came in short and raspy gasps. The demon was simply toying with him. He had known all along what had happened to him and had been biding his time to strike and he was using it all as an excuse to kill more people.  
  
Fear was replaced with rage.   
  
This was exactly the kind of thing Aragorn had been hoping to avoid, that was why he had chosen the path alone and why he wanted to leave quickly from the village.  
  
"And why do you all look shocked?" Muerte glowered at the young humans. "Did you really believe that my little captive was capable of doing something like this alone? You are all fools! I ordered the attack on this same village under a year ago to test Elmorn's abilities. He is nothing more than my slave." His eyes focused on Aragorn. "Elmorn, kill these weaklings!"  
  
Aragorn got to his feet and slowly he took his sword from its sheath and then looked at the demon.  
  
"No."  
  
Zorro turned and looked at the black haired man. He could not help but stare in awe as the tall human stepped forward, placing himself between them and the demon.  
  
"No?" Muerte raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I will not follow in your shadow Muerte." Aragorn's voice was bitter and harsh, but held strong with pride. "You cannot control me any longer. If you want me then come and claim me, but leave these innocent people out of your malice. You have already caused them much suffering."  
  
Zorro, Avellana and Lazo stared with wide eyes.  
  
If they weren't shocked enough by the real truth of Aragorn's involvement in the attack on their village the first time around, they were more so by the ranger's actions.  
  
He was defending them, protecting them even. Zorro never thought he would witness it, yet that was exactly what was happening. All hatred towards Aragorn seemed to lift in an instant and instead was placed on the demon.  
  
Muerte then threw back his head and laughed devilishly.  
  
"Very well then Elmorn." The demon struck Aragorn across his jaw with a brutal force, sending the man to the ground. "You have chosen death!"  
  
With a cry of anger Lazo leapt forward, sword in hand towards the demon. Muerte simply snarled at the younger man and swiped his claws against his chest, also sending him crashing to the ground.  
  
As Avellana screamed in horror, Zorro took his blade from its sheath. His eyes narrowed in sheer determination as he watched the demon conjure up his own sword and not a moment later the young man engaged with the enemy.  
  
"Avellana!" Zorro yelled as the two blades clashed together. "Leave! Get out of here!"  
  
Avellana was crying as she held Lazo's head to her chest, watching the young man struggling to breathe. The claws of the demon had badly slashed Lazo's chest and blood was running freely from the wounds.  
  
The young girl quickly gathered her friend into her arms and though she struggled to carry him, she managed to drape him across Cielo's back. Once she pulled herself on to her horse's back, she urged the mare into a full gallop away from the battle and towards where other innocent people were running into the trees, turning her head only once to see her brother still fighting the demon that had taken so much from them.  
  
"Please live dear brother, come back to me soon!" She whispered through her tears as she and her village folk disappeared into the trees.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Aragorn briefly rubbed his jaw before staggering to his feet and darting forward to join the battle between Zorro and Muerte.  
  
He reached the sword-fighting pair just as Muerte shoved Zorro to the ground. Taking the young man's place in the fight, Aragorn brought down his own sword against the demon's.  
  
"You dare to challenge me?" Muerte sneered at the human.  
  
"I will do what I must to end your terror." Aragorn replied in a bitter resonance.  
  
The two beings pulled away from each other only for a second before their weapons collided once more in a furious assault against the other.  
  
After a few minutes of the two exchanging blows, Muerte jumped back with lightening like speed, sneering in a mocking fashion at Aragorn as Zorro ran next to the human.  
  
"Zorro, I would suggest you follow your sister and leave."  
  
"No, not until I see all the orcs and the demon dead."  
  
"This is not your battle."  
  
"My people have been divided, my friends and family have been hurt or worse, killed, and you tell me this isn't my fight? It is mine just as much as it is yours." Zorro's eyes glanced at Aragorn. "Besides, it is time to fight the real enemy and you cannot do it alone." The two exchanged glances. "You need not do it alone."  
  
A small, grim smile tugged at the ranger's lips and he gave a curt nod.  
  
Muerte snarled at the two humans opposing him, but focused his narrow eyes on Aragorn.  
  
"You really think you can defeat me?"  
  
The demon raised his sword, but never got the chance to use it.  
  
Not a second later Muerte screamed in pain as an arrow embedded itself in his shoulder. He turned his head and glared at two more humans riding on horse back towards him.  
  
"Viento! Alma!" Zorro cried in relief at the sight of his two friends. They were both covered with dirt and their garments ripped in places and apart from a few scraps they looked otherwise unhurt.  
  
Both the young warrior had their bows in hand, arrows readily notched at the enraged demon.  
  
Muerte turned his head and stole a smug glare at Aragorn before bolting to the side, towards some burning buildings and didn't hesitate for a second to plunge into one.  
  
"What in valar is he doing?!" Viento yelled above the roaring flames as he and the others approached the fire filled house.  
  
"Attempting escape like a coward!" Zorro growled in fury, suddenly hastening forward.  
  
Aragorn swiftly grabbed the youth's arm tightly, "Do not follow him! You cannot!"  
  
"I thought you wanted him dead!" Zorro bit back sharply, yanking his arm from Aragorn's grip. "I will not allow him to escape!" He continued his course, despite Aragorn's yells.  
  
The ranger cursed under his breath and followed the younger man into the burning dwelling, shield his arm over his eyes. Viento and Alma yelled in protest and wanted to follow, but they knew there was nothing they could do.  
  
"Zorro!" Aragorn cried out above the roaring blaze. "Zorro come back!"  
  
Through the bright jumping sparks of energy and fire, Aragorn could just make out the faint outline of the young human he sought and took a step towards him.  
  
That was when he heard a low groan and his head instantly jolted upwards.  
  
The structure of the building was failing and as if to prove the point, a large wooden beam with fire swirling around it broke from its place and down straight towards Zorro.   
  
Aragorn's eyes widened and before his mind knew what he was doing, he leapt forward towards the youth.  
  
"ZORRO!!!!"  
  
There was an almighty crash and Aragorn's world fell into darkness.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Viento and Alma jumped back in surprise as the building tumbled in on itself. Alma gaped in shock while Viento jumped to his feet and screamed Zorro's name, unwillingly to believe what he had just seen and what it meant.  
  
"Zorro! Zorro!"   
  
Alma stumbled to his feet and grabbed one of Viento's arms, trying to hold him back.  
  
"Let me go Alma!"  
  
"No! I can't let you…"  
  
Viento's words were cut off by a faint moan. The two young men snapped their heads to the left and saw a hand under some of the burnt ruins, fortunately it was some of wreckage that wasn't still on fire.  
  
Alma and Viento dashed over and began pulling the debris off the trapped person and discovered it was Zorro.  
  
His face was pale and scratched and his clothes torn.   
  
Before the two young friends could continue to free their trapped companion, there was a cruel laugh and they both turned around.  
  
Muerte stood there sneering at them, Aragorn's limp form draped across his right shoulder with his clawed hands holding the man tightly in place against him.  
  
"Now that I have rightfully reclaimed what is mine, I will leave you."  
  
The demon looked over at his orc troops, signalling them into a satisfied retreat and as swiftly as they had come, Muerte and the orcs vanished into the icy night.  
  
Alma and Viento looked at each other in frozen trauma, their bodies shaking and their spiked breath visible against the night air.  
  
Their village home was in ruins again, their friends and family were scattered and undoubtedly injured…  
  
…and Aragorn has been taken by the enemy…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC…  
  
  
(A/N ~ I'm REALLY sorry it's taken me so long to post this chapter, but I've been very sick recently and haven't had much time to do it. Please dun kill me for the cliffie…I'll get out more soon I promise!) 


	4. Enter The Elves

Author ~ Halo Son  
  
Rating ~ R  
  
Disclaimer ~ How many times must I say I don't own Lord of the Rings?! The characters Trelan, Raniean, Celboril and Moranuen are made up characters belonging to Cassia and Sio and they gave me permission to use them in my story, so DO NOT steal them! Also Avellana and Zorro belong to me, as well as several other made up characters.  
  
Author's Note ~ This is the final story in the trilogy. I hope everyone likes it and thinks it is a good closing from the trilogy, I think it is.  
  
Summary ~ The sequel to 'Darkness Haunting.' Just when things start to become calm again, Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir are thrown into the deep end when they discover Aragorn has disappeared from Rivendell. Fearing the human has gone to find the demon, Muerte, and kill him once and for all for vengeance, Legolas hurries to find him with Elladan and Elrohir close behind. But as they get closer to the shadow of the demon, could the call of vengeance become too strong for any of them to resist?  
  
  
WARNING ~ This fic contains accounts of torture and violent/tesne situations. If you don't like those kind of fics, DO NOT read this story. And another thing, there is absolutely NO romance in this story, got it? Not only is this story, like the two before it, dark and angsty, but I can't write romance to save my life!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Lord Of The Rings  
  
  
The Call Of Vengeance  
  
  
Chapter 4-Enter The Elves  
  
  
  
  
  
The early morning dew was still clinging to the curled, frost covered leaves.  
  
The ground crinkled softly under the boots of the company of five elves trekking through the partially frosted forest.  
  
It had been several days since Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, Moranuen and Glorfindel had left Rivendell in search of Aragorn.  
  
When Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir had discovered where Aragorn had gone, they told Celboril to inform Lord Elrond of their leave and set off that very instant and they met Moranuen and Glorfindel when the two elves were coming back from a hunting trip.  
  
"When we find Estel I will carry out my promise and beat some sense into him." Elladan growled under his breath.  
  
"Not before I do so first." Legolas replied.  
  
Glorfindel shook his head and glanced to his side and gazed at Elrohir. The young elf had been deadly quiet ever seen they had set out.   
  
Elrohir was terrified. He was scared to think what Muerte would do to Aragorn if he got the human back within his claws. He knew from experience it would be a fate worse than death.  
  
It was then that Glorfindel stopped in his tracks and halted those behind him.  
  
"What is it Glorfindel?" Elladan asked with concern etched in his voice.  
  
"I hear the sounds of horses and they are very close." The elf replied.  
  
The five elves tensed and slowly moved forward with Glorfindel in front. When they cleared the tree line they saw three horses standing in a clearing, no riders with them though they wore harnesses and saddles.  
  
"They appear as though they belong to someone, yet no one is with them." Moranuen spoke softly. "I wonder what they are doing here."  
  
The horse's ears pricked up; having heard the elf's voice two of the beasts lifted their heads up.  
  
"Look, that one appears injured." Legolas pointed out to the white one.  
  
Unknown to the elves, they had stumbled upon Sueno, Brisa and Vidrio. When their masters had left them they were forced into the forest and with Sueno wounded they had been unable to find those villagers that had fled into the depths of the trees.  
  
Cautiously the elves moved towards the three horses.  
  
Vidrio's ears flattened back and the stallion stamped one of his hooves on the ground in a warning of aggression.  
  
"He will not let us near." Elladan muttered under his breath, his eyes briefly connecting with the stallion's own.  
  
"You have nothing to fear from us." Legolas softly whispered in elvish. "We only wish to help."  
  
Vidrio kept his ears flat, but allowed the elves to come to them. Glorfindel knelt by Sueno and examined the nasty cut across the mare's knee.  
  
"Elrohir, please bring me the pack with the herbs in." He asked.  
  
With a small nod Elrohir did what Glorfindel asked of him. Elladan watched in some-what frustration.  
  
"We should continue our search for Estel. We cannot waste time."  
  
"And we will do so in a moment Elladan." Glorfindel replied. "You never learned the virtue of patience. Though your father would say it would come with age, I think that skill has passed you by. Have you not thought that perhaps whoever owns these horses may have encountered Estel? His tracks did lead this way."  
  
Elladan's eyebrows furrowed and the young elves couldn't help but smile.  
  
However, the smiles faded when the sounds of many footfalls and voices were heard coming from the right of the clearing.   
  
The elves and horses were instantly alert. Conscientiously Moranuen made his way towards where the sounds were coming from and came to a small sloping-sided hill at the bottom of which was a long dirt path.  
  
Upon this path there were many people, walking together in a line the width of the path. At the lead was a young woman who looked no more than 17 years on a large brown horse.  
  
From the looks of them, Moranuen guessed them to be wandering villagers who had been forced from their home, but why or how he knew not and he never got the chance to think on it further.  
  
From behind the elf there was a shrill whinny of excitement and Moranuen found himself being hurtled upward and on to the back of Brisa. The young horse has recognised Avellana and in its joy to get to the girl he had bumped into Moranuen.  
  
Moranuen clung to the mane of the ecstatic stampeding beast, yelling commands for it to stop but Brisa was having none of it. Glorfindel, Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas watched from the top of the small hill as Brisa galloped full speed towards Avellana taking their friend with him.  
  
Having heard the loud commotion, Avellana and the villagers stopped dead in their tracks and watched in stunned surprise as Brisa ran right up to Avellana then stopped so sharply Moranuen flew over the top of the horse's head and landed head first into the bushes next to the path.  
  
Had the situation not been as tense as it was the elves would've thought the whole escapade funny.   
  
The humans watched nervously and fearfully as the elves and two horses came towards them from the line of trees, Elrohir and Elladan walked straight past to help Moranuen who was muttering a few choice elvish curses under his breath.  
  
"You need not fear us." Glorfindel said to Avellana. "We mean no harm."  
  
"To the horses that feeling is definitely NOT mutual." Moranuen grumbled under his breath, earning the elf a cuff round the head from Elladan.  
  
"We are searching for a friend when we found these three horses. Do they belong to you?" Glorfindel continued, ignoring Moranuen's comment.  
  
"No, but they do belong to friends of mine." Avellana smiled lightly. "My name is Avellana and I thank you for returning them."  
  
"I am Glorfindel and these are my companions; Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas and Moranuen and you are welcome."  
  
"We were wondering if you could help us." Elladan spoke up. "We are in search of our brother, Estel. Would you by chance have seen him?"  
  
"I am afraid I have not seen any elf recently." Avellana replied.  
  
"He is no elf, he is human." Legolas corrected. "He has wandered from home and we are looking to return him."  
  
"The only new human I have encountered was Elm-" Avellana shook her head. "Forgive me, I mean Strider."  
  
The elves' eyes grew large and the looked at each other.  
  
"Strider IS Estel." Elrohir spoke softly."  
  
"Where did you see him? Is he with you now?" Elladan demanded.  
  
Avellana shook her head; "I'm afraid not. Our village was attacked last night by orcs and he remained behind with my brother to defend it. My brother made me leave and lead those who escaped to safety. Once we had found a sheltered place to rest I was going to return and see what had become of them." She blinked back the tears that rose to her eyes.  
  
When orcs had been mentioned the elves had paled. However before anyone could speak, a low moan echoed from in front of Avellana.  
  
She quickly dismounted Cielo and took a young man down off the back of her horse, gently laying him down on the ground. Glorfindel walked next to her.  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"Lazo was hit across the chest by a demon." Avellana replied, slowly lifting a piece of cloth from the angry looking wound.  
  
The elves' faced paled further and suddenly breathing became increasingly difficult.  
  
"He claimed to know Strider." Avellana continued. "He called him Elmorn…though that was how we all used to know him…after he led an attack on our village less than a year ago."  
  
"Oh the valar…no…" Legolas had to look away as bitter tears came to his eyes. Now it became painfully clear to him why Aragorn's guilt was as bad as it was and he was suddenly scared of what else he would learn of what the demon made his human friend do.  
  
"We have to find him!" Elladan cried, his fists clenched together a line of tears on each side of his face falling down his cheeks.  
  
"Elrohir, pass me the pack of healing herbs." Glorfindel said, reaching his hand out to take the small pack.  
  
"Did you not hear me Glorfindel?!" Elladan snapped, his anger and fear rising.  
  
"I heard you Elladan." Glorfindel replied calmly. "And we will find Estel once I have seen to this injury."  
  
"The demon might already have Estel again!" Elladan cried, pushing Legolas away from him when the elf tried to calm him down. "You do know what that monster did to him do you not?!"  
  
"Yes I do know Elladan." Glorfindel replied, gritting his teeth together as he tried to cover the ugly chest wound. "But if we do not help this young human then he will die and that demon will have spilled more innocent blood. Do you think Estel would want that?"  
  
Elladan had no retort to that, because he of all people knew what Aragorn would say if he saw them now. Biting on his lower lip in frustration, the elder elf twin moved to the side.  
  
Legolas stood next to Glorfindel as the elf finished bandaging the wound and turned his head up to see Avellana, but she already knew what he wanted to ask her.  
  
"I can take you to my village. It is at least a day's walk from here, but if we ride hard it will not take so long to reach it." She said.  
  
Glorfindel nodded gratefully and stood up, turning to Moranuen."  
  
"Moranuen, I wish for you to take these people to Rivendell. They will be protected there until the danger of the demon has passed. Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir and I shall continue our search for Estel with Avellana."  
  
As expected Moranuen opened his mouth in fierce protest, but a firm glare from the blonde elf silence him and he merely nodded.  
  
"Fear not Moranuen, we will not rest until we find Strider and bring him home." Legolas said.  
  
Moranuen smiled appreciatively and slowly took Sueno's harness in his fingers as the horse nudged the elf's shoulder in a supportive gesture.  
  
"My friends, I must leave you for the time." Avellana spoke to the villagers, mounting Cielo. "But you have no reason to be afraid. Moranuen will be taking you all to sanctuary where you will be safe. I will return as soon as time allows." She then turned to the four elves and smiled. "I am sure Brisa and Vidrio would not mind if you bore upon their backs."  
  
Vidrio snorted but did not move away from Elladan and Elrohir as they came near and Brisa seemed more than happy with the arrangement.  
  
"Come back soon my friends!" Moranuen called as Cielo, Vidrio and Brisa sped away back across the path they had come from bearing Avellana and the elves. He sighed to himself and thought in prayerful silence. "May the wind be swift with your feet and may Earendil guide your path in returning Estel home."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N ~ Okie guys, I just thought I'd let you all know a decision I have decided to take. I have been doing some thinking lately about my trilogy and I decided this: The trilogy is coming to a close...HOWEVER...I plan to write a story that could be a stand-alone, but it is connected to the events in the trilogy.   
It takes place after the war of the ring, when Aragorn is king, so even though the trilogy will soon end, the entire story itself is not yet over. I hope that's made you all happy. It will be called 'Lay Down The Autumn Sun', so look out for it when the trilogy is finished if you want to. I'll say this again in the last chapter of The Call Of Vengeance just to remind you. 


	5. And Light Became Darkness

Author ~ Halo Son  
  
Rating ~ R  
  
Disclaimer ~ How many times must I say I don't own Lord of the Rings?! The characters Trelan, Raniean, Celboril and Moranuen are made up characters belonging to Cassia and Sio and they gave me permission to use them in my story, so DO NOT steal them! Also Avellana and Zorro belong to me, as well as several other made up characters.  
  
Author's Note ~ This is the final story in the trilogy. I hope everyone likes it and thinks it is a good closing from the trilogy, I think it is.  
  
Summary ~ The sequel to 'Darkness Haunting.' Just when things start to become calm again, Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir are thrown into the deep end when they discover Aragorn has disappeared from Rivendell. Fearing the human has gone to find the demon, Muerte, and kill him once and for all for vengeance, Legolas hurries to find him with Elladan and Elrohir close behind. But as they get closer to the shadow of the demon, could the call of vengeance become too strong for any of them to resist?  
  
  
WARNING ~ This fic contains accounts of torture and violent/tesne situations. If you don't like those kind of fics, DO NOT read this story. And another thing, there is absolutely NO romance in this story, got it? Not only is this story, like the two before it, dark and angsty, but I can't write romance to save my life!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Lord Of The Rings  
  
  
The Call Of Vengeance  
  
  
Chapter 5-And Light Became Darkness  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
But if I started over  
I know I would choose   
The same joys   
The same sadness   
Each step of the way   
That fought me and taught me   
That friends never say   
Never say goodbye   
  
-----Elton John ~ Friends Never Say Goodbye  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The four elves and Avellana rode without rest for most of the day, determined to get back to the village.  
  
As they approached it's eastern side, they smoke rising into the sky and the air was thick with the smell of burning destruction and death.  
  
It was a sorrowful sight when they came down the path leading into the village.  
  
Most of the houses were burnt down and lying in broken ruins on the ground. A few people were still left in the village and there were crying out for loved ones, which were no doubt either trapped in the fallen structures or lying somewhere dead.  
  
Tears were flowing down Avellana's eyes as she looked at the devastation and the elves were deadly silent, shocked by what they saw.  
  
Elladan felt his fists clench around Vidrio's harness as his twin brother tensed behind him.  
  
"All these men, woman and children…" Elrohir whispered just loud enough for Elladan to hear him. "They had no warning…"  
  
Elladan reached back and took one of Elrohir's hands in his own, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Elrohir looked up to his twin but Elladan didn't face him.   
  
The older twin's face was emotionless, but that was simply a mask in which to hold all the raging feelings within him. Elrohir could sense the struggle Elladan was having trying not to lash out and he squeezed his twin's hand back to give his own reassurance.  
  
"Avellana!"  
  
The girl's head turned at the sound of the voice and when she caught sight of the person running up to her she cried back, "Castana!"  
  
Avellana jumped from Cielo's back and run to embrace her light haired friend, hugging her tightly when the two met.  
  
"You live Castana!"  
  
"As do you Avellana, I was so scared when Zorro left…"  
  
Glorfindel, Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir dismounted the two horses and listened in silence to the conversation between Avellana and Castana.  
  
"Zorro left?" Avellana's voice grew in anxiety. "Why did he leave and when?"  
  
"It was after the demon and the orcs fell back into the forest." Castana replied. "Zorro, Viento and Alma followed them some time later, though they all looked rather hurt." She paused, hugging Avellana again. "Oh I was so afraid it was you the demon had taken and my fear was only made worse when Zorro and the others followed."  
  
Elrohir drew a sharp breath that hissed in his throat and was loud enough to turn the attention of the two young women. Castana gasped in surprise.  
  
"Elves!"  
  
Avellana smiled, "It is alright, they are new friends." She introduced each of them. "Glorfindel, Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir, this is one of my best friends, Castana." She turned back to the younger girl. "They are searching for Strider and I am helping them."  
  
"Strider?" Castana said. "I have not seen him since the day before last. I am afraid he might be under…all these ruins…I know not."  
  
"If the demon did not take Avellana, then who did he take? Could it have been Estel?" Elladan asked fearfully.  
  
"Estel?"  
  
"That is what the elves call Strider." Avellana cleared up the confusion.  
  
Castana shrugged, "It could have been, but I only caught a glimpse of the demon holding someone while retreating into the trees and he was too far for me to see clearly who it was. I am sorry."  
  
"It is alright." Glorfindel spoke. "Which way did the demon did go?"  
  
Castana pointed towards the right side of the forest surrounding the front of the village, "Through the trees there. Zorro, Viento and Alma followed sometime after."  
  
Both Elladan and Elrohir's breathing increased in pace and Glorfindel frowned.  
  
"If Muerte continued to follow that path it would take him close to Rivendell, too close." Glorfindel spoke quietly.  
  
"We must take that path with haste!" Elladan said.  
  
Not needing to be told twice, Legolas leapt on to Vidrio's back and urged the horse to run. As the stallion galloped past, Elladan jumped on behind Legolas.  
  
"Elladan! Legolas!" Elrohir yelled.  
  
"Come on Elrohir." Glorfindel said quickly, going to Brisa and snatching the dangling harness in his hands.  
  
"Castana, I have to leave with them now." Avellana said, mounting Cielo.  
  
"Please, let me come with you." Castana asked.  
  
"It is too dangerous."  
  
"Yes, and that is why I want to come. I cannot let you face that danger alone and I'm sure Zorro would not wish for you to face it at all."  
  
Before Avellana could say anymore, Castana had hoisted herself on to Cielo's back and the mare had burst into a strong gallop after Vidrio and Brisa.  
  
But through the trees none of them got very far.  
  
A roar of furious sound stopped Vidrio in his tracks and caused the stallion to shriek and rear, throwing off the two elves upon his back.  
  
Brisa and Cielo too stopped behind Vidrio and became skittish, and with good reason. For in front of the four elves and two humans, emerging from the trees, came a hoard of orcs.  
  
"It's an ambush!" Elladan cried, hurrying to his feet and reaching for his bow that lay on the ground.  
  
"Avellana go!" Glorfindel cried. "Make haste and leave!"  
  
As Avellana started to protest, Cielo turned but could go no where. The six companions were surrounded in a circle.  
  
The horses shrieked and reared upward, Avellana and Castana were barely able to keep a hold strong enough to stay on Cielo's back.  
  
As the orcs ran forward to attack the elves and humans, Glorfindel positioned himself in front of Cielo in an attempt to protect Avellana and Castana and Elladan, Legolas and Elrohir kept their backs to each other, firing arrows in opposite directions.  
  
But it seemed for every orc they felled, two came back in its place.  
  
"What devilry is this?" Elladan yelled in frustration. "Where are all these orcs coming from?"  
  
"I can only guess." Legolas replied darkly under his breath.  
  
"He knew we would come, so he sent his orc minions to lie in wait for us." Elrohir added.  
  
As the last of the elves' arrows were spent, they resorted to their concealed daggers and engaged in hand to hand combat with their enemies.  
  
For a moment everyone was surprised to hear an almighty yell and no a moment later Halcon burst through the trees to the left of the fight bearing Zorro, Viento and Alma with him.  
  
"Zorro!" Avellana cried in obvious delight.  
  
The three young warriors leapt from the great black steed and immediately entered the fight with the orcs.  
  
Zorro ran to fight by Glorfindel's side in protecting his sister and her friend while Viento and Alma assisted the other three elves. The horses continued to rear in an attempt to trample the orcs under them.  
  
It resumed like this for a few minutes before everything changed…  
  
Near the line of trees ahead, one orc was notching an ominous looking arrow to its bow, raising it and taking aim.   
  
Alma felt a shiver go up his spine and he spun his head around and saw the orc. He followed the invisible line of aim the orc intended for the arrow and found its target.  
  
Elladan.  
  
His eyes widened and instincts took over. He didn't even know the elf, but he couldn't let him die. Swiping at any orc that got in his way, Alma forced his way through the battle towards Legolas and the twins.  
  
The orc pulled back the arrow, letting the tension gather within the shaft.   
  
As in slow motion, the cry came and the unexpected force of a shove slammed into Elladan and he turned his head in surprise to see Alma pushing him aside, for what reason he found out in the next heart stopping second.  
  
The arrow was released, a shrill whistle filled the air and a sharp grunt echoed through the air.  
  
The first second Elladan only saw Alma pushing him out of harm's way and the next second, after he had blinked, the dark haired elf saw a horrid arrow protruding from the young man's chest.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
Everyone froze, including the orcs and turned to see Alma fall limp on the ground next to Elladan.  
  
"ALMA!" Zorro yelled and rushed to his friend's side followed by Viento.  
  
Elladan sat on the ground, breathing hard as he tried to comprehend what had just happened; he didn't even notice Elrohir's hand wrap around his shoulders.  
  
Zorro skidded down on his knees and wrapped his arms around Alma's shoulders, turning the young man over so he rested upon his chest. Weak, dull cast eyes looked up at Zorro as Alma coughed weakly, a trickle of blood run from the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Alma, are you alright?" Zorro asked in a whisper as Viento fell next to him. "Speak to me my friend."  
  
Alma blinked once before his eyes slid closed and his head rolled slightly to the side and a faint breath escaped his mouth…  
  
…and then there was silence.  
  
Zorro's eyes widened and he gently shook the young man and called his name softly to arouse him, but Alma did not awake again.  
  
Zorro felt hot tears stain his face and he could not control himself as he leant forward, bringing Alma's head under his chin and his cries of anguish filtered through the trees.  
  
Vidrio walked forward and nudged his master's pale, limp hand where it rested on the ground, but he did not stir. The horse then nipped Alma's hair, but still the young man did not move. Vidrio lowered his head in defeat.  
  
Alma was dead.  
  
The orcs smirked and jeered all around the elves and humans and this cause their anger to rise.  
  
Zorro spied Alma's dagger lying by his side of the ground and slowly took it in his own hands.  
  
"I swear Alma." The young warrior whispered in his still friend's ear. "I shall avenge you my friend."  
  
With an intensely powerful scream of rage, Zorro leapt to his feet and spun around, ready to slain all the orcs before him.  
  
But he was never given the chance to kill even one.  
  
Another whistled sounded the air and narrowly missed Zorro's head and embedded itself in a near by tree. Zorro froze on the spot, looking for where the shaft had come from, as to were the others, now on their feet.  
  
"STOP THIS FOLLY!"  
  
Everyone turned and there, standing by the tree line to the right, was Aragorn.  
  
"Estel!" Elladan and Elrohir cried together.  
  
"Thank the Valar you are alright!" Legolas smiled, taking a step towards his friend.  
  
However a hand grabbed the elf prince's arm and halted him. It was Glorfindel.  
  
"Glorfindel? What's wrong?"  
  
The elf had a firm, hard expression on his face and his eyes were fixed on Aragorn. Legolas turned back to Aragorn and watched him.  
  
"Strider?"  
  
Without a word and without an expression, Aragorn lifted his bow, notched an arrow and aimed it on the elves.  
  
"You are all coming with me." He spoke in a low voice.  
  
The orcs smirked at the shocked expressions on their captor's faces and moved in to bind them with ropes.  
  
"Do not move, do not struggle and you will not be harmed." Aragorn added.  
  
"Estel what are you doing?!" Elladan yelled, glaring at the orcs.   
  
"I have no choice!" Aragorn cried, still holding true his bow with the arrow, but now his face was flooded with pain and despair. "Please Elladan, just do as I ask."  
  
Once all their hands had been bound behind their backs, Aragorn lowered his bow and returned his arrow to his quiver. He slowly walked over to the elves and humans and they could clearly see that he was loathed to do what he was doing, but he was being forced to do it.  
  
Therefore they knew, something dire had happened and indeed it had been him the demon had captured that night in the village.  
  
Legolas noted how his friend's breathing was hitched and his face was contorted in a hidden rage and anger at himself. The elf prince watched sorrowfully as a single tear slipped down the man's pale cheeks.  
  
"Come." He said in but a bitter whisper. "He is waiting for us."  
  
Aragorn led the way through the trees with the orcs to the side and behind their prisoners, sneering at them.  
  
The only signs left that a battle took place was the bodies littering the forest floor, one of being Alma's, his light hair waving limply in the wind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC…  
  
  
  
A/N ~ SORRY!!!! *Runs from angry viewers* I promise more will come sooner! I just have been SOOOOOOOOOOOOO busy!   
I hereby recommend that EVERYONE go to the cinema and watch The Two Towers at LEAST twice, if not more. I'm going to see it at the very least ten times, I have vowed to it.  
"Toss me, but don't tell the elf!"  
FOCL!!!! Oh thank the Valar, Gimli was the comic relief for that film.  
*Sniffles and sobs* Haldir…NOOOOOOO!!! 


	6. The Longest Mile

Author ~ Halo Son  
  
Rating ~ R  
  
Disclaimer ~ How many times must I say I don't own Lord of the Rings?! The characters Trelan, Raniean, Celboril and Moranuen are made up characters belonging to Cassia and Sio and they gave me permission to use them in my story, so DO NOT steal them! Also Avellana and Zorro belong to me, as well as several other made up characters.  
  
Author's Note ~ This is the final story in the trilogy. I hope everyone likes it and thinks it is a good closing from the trilogy, I think it is.  
  
Summary ~ The sequel to 'Darkness Haunting.' Just when things start to become calm again, Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir are thrown into the deep end when they discover Aragorn has disappeared from Rivendell. Fearing the human has gone to find the demon, Muerte, and kill him once and for all for vengeance, Legolas hurries to find him with Elladan and Elrohir close behind. But as they get closer to the shadow of the demon, could the call of vengeance become too strong for any of them to resist?  
  
  
WARNING ~ This fic contains accounts of torture and violent/tesne situations. If you don't like those kind of fics, DO NOT read this story. And another thing, there is absolutely NO romance in this story, got it? Not only is this story, like the two before it, dark and angsty, but I can't write romance to save my life!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Lord Of The Rings  
  
  
The Call Of Vengeance  
  
  
Chapter 6-The Longest Mile  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What is happening to the world?  
Why do I see endless darkness  
Where once I saw light  
Where did the happy days go?  
Do you still remember them?  
Though they seem so long ago  
  
Each lonely step I take I realise  
This will be the longest mile  
I have yet to take on this earth  
And each lonely step I go  
I fear for what awaits me  
In the place called home  
  
---------Halo Son  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The journey thus far had been in complete silence, other than the hushed chattering amongst the orcs.  
  
They had travelled through the night and now the mid-morning sun was shinning rays down on to the land below, but little got through the thick brush of the dark forest.  
  
Aragorn looked up and caught a glimpse of light through the tiny gaps in the trees. He looked over his shoulder towards his captive companions, guilt coursing through his veins.  
  
And he had yet to see what lay ahead for him in Rivendell, his home.  
  
He knew what the demon was planning and valar forgive him he had tried to stop it, with every ounce of strength within him he had desperately tried, but as he had told the others before he had little say or choice in the matter…and tried just wasn't good enough.  
  
"We will take rest here for a while before we continue." Aragorn's voice echoed through the trees.  
  
The elves looked up at the man while the humans looked at each other, trying to find some comfort. The orcs looked less than pleased, but Aragorn matched their glare.  
  
"Would you have them brought before Muerte drained of strength? And need I remind you he wishes them brought to him unharmed."  
  
The orcs hisses to themselves before forcing their captives to sit together on the dry ground.   
  
Aragorn watched them closely for a few minutes before walking towards his friends. Without a word he grabbed Legolas' arm and heaved the elf up on to his feet.   
  
The orcs looked questionably at the human, but he simply said, "Watch the rest and do not harm them. I am going to the river with this one. Watch me too if you fear I will set this elf free, but you must take my word I will not do so."  
  
Aragorn, still holding Legolas' arm, walked past a few tree and down a small hill where below a river flowed briskly, its surface sparkling in the afternoon sun.  
  
The ranger halted on the river's banks and eased his elven friend back down on the ground and wordlessly ripping a strip of fabric from his cloak and dipping it in the cool water.   
  
"Perhaps you would like to explain to me what is going on." Legolas spoke quietly in elvish as he watched the man turn back to him, dabbing the damp cloth on a cut across his temple.  
  
"What would you have me say Legolas?" Aragorn retorted in the same tongue. "I do not even know where to start."  
  
"The beginning would be a good place to start."  
  
"Very well. This all started when an elf and a man had an argument and…"  
  
"I am serious Strider."  
  
"As am I. That was how all these foul doings started was it not?"  
  
Legolas sighed in frustration and the faintest of smiles formed on the man's lips for a brief moment.  
  
"I mean what happened to you…that night?"   
  
"You mean when Muerte captured me in the village?" Aragorn glanced into Legolas' eyes before returning his gaze to his task. "The last thing I remember of that night was calling to Zorro. When I awoke I was in an orc camp and Muerte was standing over me."   
  
Aragorn shook his head as foul memories once more rose into his head and Legolas caught the brief glimpse of pain in the man's eyes.  
  
"What did he do to you Aragorn?" Legolas asked in a whisper.   
  
"He did not hurt me." The human replied, tying off the cloth that now wrapped around Legolas' temple. "We just talked to me, taunting me a few times."  
  
"And?"  
  
Aragorn sighed heavily and put one hand to his head, his mind still reeling over the events during the past few days.  
  
"He made me an offer I couldn't refuse."  
  
"What?!" A sense of disgust and even betrayal echoed in the elf's stunned voice.  
  
Aragorn looked at his elven friend sharply, catching him straight in the eyes.  
  
"He gave me a choice: Either I do exactly as he commanded, or I would watch everyone and everything I know and love die at his hands."  
  
Legolas was stunned. He didn't know what to say.   
  
He could see the overwhelming pain, grief, regret and disgust in the man's eyes for being forced into the obvious choice he would take. Aragorn's hands were clenched together so tightly the knuckles were white.  
  
"I had no choice Legolas!" He suddenly shouted, not caring if the whole world heard him. "If I had had another choice I would've taken it without hesitation, but I had none! I would condemn everything I care for to suffer a horrific fate of death and endless torture by him, so I chose to do what he wanted of me." The last words were but a whisper.  
  
Legolas watched helplessly as Aragorn turned his face from him, his whole frame shaking with fierce sobs. More than anything the elf wanted to reach out and comfort his friend, but he couldn't even do that.  
  
"Aragorn…it's not your fault."  
  
"Is it not?!" The man replied bitterly. "This whole escapade is my fault, right from the very beginning, when we had that argument. That was my fault, for I should not have snapped at you, so everything that has happened since then is my fault."  
  
"Aragorn stop!" Legolas demanded. "You cannot blame yourself for things that have been out of your control. Elladan does that enough without you starting!"  
  
There was a moment of silence between the man and the elf.  
  
"You do not know what he is planning."  
  
Legolas arched a questionable eyebrow and tilted his head slightly, his long golden hair seemingly flowing across his shoulder.  
  
"What is he planning?"  
  
Aragorn looked over at Legolas then walked to him, kneeling down next to him.  
  
"You'll find out all too soon." The man replied in a whisper. "But tell me something Legolas. If you had to, for the sake of everything and everyone you cared for, would you kill me?"  
  
Legolas blinked in surprise, not comprehending what Aragorn was asking him.  
  
"Would you Legolas?" Aragorn repeated.  
  
"What do you mean would I kill you?!" Legolas nearly exploded. "Of course I wouldn't kill you! You're my friend!"  
  
"Legolas…what if you had to, for the sake of everyone you cared for?"  
  
"Aragorn stop this now! If you think that the end of this is going to lead to your death then your wrong! I will not kill you, nor will anyone else!"  
  
Aragorn stood up and regarded Legolas for a moment, simple staring at him as though he were in a trance.  
  
"Your right." Aragorn spoke in a whisper. "No one will…not even Muerte…not now…"  
  
Aragorn helped Legolas to his feet and both man and elf returned to the small camp up on the hill.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Aragorn led the way in silence, only glancing around on the odd occasion to make sure the orcs were keeping to his orders.  
  
Elladan leaned forward slightly as he walked behind Legolas and whispered in the elf prince's ear.  
  
"What did Estel say to you?"  
  
Legolas glanced at the orcs before turning his head to Elladan.  
  
"He told me that when he awoke after Muerte had captured him, the demon had given him a choice."  
  
Elladan nodded, "I think I can guess what that choice was."  
  
"He has blamed himself for everything that has happened too, much like you."  
  
Elladan rolled his eyes and sighed, "Anything else?"  
  
Legolas paused. He wasn't sure whether he should tell Elladan what Aragorn had asked him. Elladan looked worried.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
The elf prince sighed.  
  
"Aragorn asked me if, for the sake of everything we love, would I kill him if it meant they would live."  
  
Elladan's eyes went wide with shock and fear. His breath caught in his throat and breathing suddenly became a small problem.  
  
"W-What?! Why would he ask that?! I-I don't understand!"  
  
"Nor I Elladan." Legolas replied. "But Aragorn also said that no one would kill him now, not even Muerte. I do not know what he means but I am fearful. We must watch everything carefully and closely."  
  
Elladan nodded in agreement and walked upright once more, his mind going over what Legolas had told him.  
  
The group then reached the familiar hill peak that overlooks Rivendell, but what they saw shocked them more deeply and more ferociously than they could ever imagine.  
  
The entire valley of Imladris was lost in an almighty shadow, as if a giant cloud had come overhead and stopped all and any sunlight from shinning through. Even worse…there were orcs everywhere…  
  
But only Aragorn knew the reason why…  
  
Muerte had taken over Rivendell…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC… 


	7. Of A Ring And Explanations

Author ~ Halo Son  
  
Rating ~ R  
  
Disclaimer ~ How many times must I say I don't own Lord of the Rings?! The characters Trelan, Raniean, Celboril and Moranuen are made up characters belonging to Cassia and Sio and they gave me permission to use them in my story, so DO NOT steal them! Also Avellana and Zorro belong to me, as well as several other made up characters.  
  
Author's Note ~ This is the final story in the trilogy. I hope everyone likes it and thinks it is a good closing from the trilogy, I think it is.  
  
Summary ~ The sequel to 'Darkness Haunting.' Just when things start to become calm again, Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir are thrown into the deep end when they discover Aragorn has disappeared from Rivendell. Fearing the human has gone to find the demon, Muerte, and kill him once and for all for vengeance, Legolas hurries to find him with Elladan and Elrohir close behind. But as they get closer to the shadow of the demon, could the call of vengeance become too strong for any of them to resist?  
  
  
WARNING ~ This fic contains accounts of torture and violent/tesne situations. If you don't like those kind of fics, DO NOT read this story. And another thing, there is absolutely NO romance in this story, got it? Not only is this story, like the two before it, dark and angsty, but I can't write romance to save my life!  
  
  
  
****  
  
~~....~~ - Indicates words spoken previously, flashback  
  
'....' - Indicates thoughts  
  
****  
  
  
  
  
The Lord Of The Rings  
  
  
The Call Of Vengeance  
  
  
Chapter 7-Of A Ring And Explanations  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I've had many trials in my life  
But this is the greatest thus far  
  
How far will I go  
To make things right, to make things true?  
  
There's only one ending to this, I know  
I know what must be done  
But will your eyes see it?  
Will your heart allow it?  
  
For the sake of all  
Let me do what must be done  
  
Let me do what must be done  
  
  
--------Halo Son  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Estel...you *LET* Muerte take over Imladris...our home?!" Elladan was practically seething, a horrid sense of betrayal in his voice that even scared him deeply.  
  
"I had no choice." Aragorn replied in a choked whisper as he led the captured group into the valley of Rivendell and towards the towering structures of home. "I'm sorry...I had now choice..."  
  
Elladan could not help the building anger inside him and he was frightened by it. He loved Estel, he was his younger brother, but Imladris was their home and had been for their whole lives. To see it as such now froze his heart.  
  
The young humans were staring at the scene all around them with wide eyes and fallen mouths. Simply by knowing that this was the home of their elven friends they knew that Rivendell must be a place of stunning beauty, but to see it now darkened and ruined by the foul works of the orcs and of the demon himself sent anger welling inside of them too. For they knew how much it hurt to see your homes being destroyed and mangled into something you did not recognise anymore.  
  
Aragorn led the group into the halls of Imladris where orcs sneered and taunted the captive elves. Pure rage was building in everyone's hearts, but none more so than Aragorn. His fists were clenched at his side so much so his knuckles were completely drained of colour.  
  
~~If you had to, for the sake of everything and everyone you cared for, would you kill me?~~  
  
Aragorn's question to Legolas kept plaguing his mind, as did Legolas' responce.  
  
~~What do you mean would I kill you?! Of course I wouldn't kill you! You're my friend!~~  
  
'Our friendship blocks you from what, in the end, maybe the only way to end this madness my friend.'  
  
~~Legolas...what if you had to? For the sake of everyone you cared for?~~  
  
~~Aragorn stop this now! If you think that the end of this is going to lead to your death then your wrong! I will not kill you, nor will anyone else!~~  
  
'And your right Legolas...no one will dare kill me...not even Muerte...now after what he's done to me...before I found you...'   
  
Aragorn glanced behind him and unintentionally caught Legolas' eyes. Silver and blue stared into the other's depths for a moment before the silver eyes conceeded and turned away. A hint of sorrow, not expressed before, was evident in the man's eyes.  
  
'Nay...in the end...it will all be down to me. All of this...'twas my fault it all started...I must be the one to correct it...no matter what becomes of me.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Muerte's face broke into a snister grin as he saw Aragorn approach with his captive friends, old and new. Stepping briskly across the great hall, the demon stopped infront of the ranger.  
  
"I was beginning to wonder when you would arrive home Elmorn." He said, his eyes narrowing in horrid delight. "And I see you have brought expected friends."   
  
Muerte turned his head, calling over a few orcs, "Take the young humans away, I will see them later, for the moment I only have interest in Elmorn and his elven company."  
  
The orcs sneered at Zorro and his human friends, an inviting and silent plea in their gaze. Aragorn knew what they wanted and fixed Muerte with a deadly glare. Muerte only smirked but gave the orcs a stare that said they were being denied of what they wanted.   
  
As the orcs took Zorro, Avellana and the other young humans away down one of the halls, Muerte turned his attention back upon Aragorn and the elves.  
  
"I hope young elves, you do not mind that I and my companions have paid you a...unexpected visit." His voice was laced with a kind of glee that mocked those the words were spoken to.  
  
Elladan's fists clenched tightly by his side and grinded his teeth together, a wild and feral look in his eyes, as did Glorfindel, Legolas, Elrohir and Aragorn. Muerte raised an eyebrow when silence was all that responded to him.  
  
"Nothing to say?" Silence greeted him once more. "Shame, I was hoping you would have of at least said something."  
  
"What would you have us say?" Legolas asked with narrowed eyes.  
  
"AIIE!!" Elrohir suddenly cried, his eyes wide with a cold terror that swept over him and a hand to his open mouth. "Vilya!!!"  
  
Muerte smirked and nodded his head, sitting down in a nearby chair and purposely left both his clawed hands uncovered for the elves to see. For residing on the demon's left hand on one of the fingers, was Vilya the ring of Air.  
  
The elves' eyes widened in shock and Aragorn turned his head away. To have the precious Vilya a captive too of the demon was horrifying news. Who knew what Muerte could do with it. It was a terror everyone dreaded to think about, one of the rings of power getting into the filthy claws of the enemy.  
  
"What have you done to ada?!" Elladan demanded.  
  
"You're ada is fine." He was tempted to say 'for the moment', but kept his tongue. "I have not harmed him."  
  
Muerte then stood up and walked up to Elrohir. He smirked and gripped the elf's chin tightly.  
  
"Well...I am not surprised you are here young one." He smirked in a way that made fear well within Elrohir. "How fair you Elrohir?"  
  
"You keep your horrid claws off my brother!" Elladan growled, pushing himself inbetween Muerte and Elrohir, his eyes narrowing in a blazing fire and overwhelming drive to protect his twin. Elrohir had hurt once and Elladan would be damned if he would let his twin get hurt again.  
  
Muerte turned his chilling gaze to Elladan, but the elder twin was too focused on the anger boiling inside of him at the demon to be fazed by his sinister look.  
  
"You must be Elladan." He spoke lowly. "I would watch your tongue if I were you."  
  
"I would watch how you approach my brother." Elladan replied in a matched low tone.  
  
Muerte's eyes narrowed further and suddenly the demon struck Elladan hard across his face, felling the elf. Elrohir cried and knelt by Elladan, helping him back to his feet and glaring at Muerte, as did Aragorn.  
  
"Leave my brothers be! You swore to me none of them would be harmed!"  
  
"I have not harmed him." Muerte replied with a wicked grin. "Merely given him a warning. Do not worry so Elmorn, everything will be fine."   
  
The demon ran a hand through Aragorn's raven black hair and let his fingertips touch the man's face, but Aragorn pulled back sharply in disgust, the close presence of evil making him shudder and still raw memories making his blood boil in rage. Glorfindel had to step forward and grab Legolas' shoulder when Muerte made that loathing affectionate gesture to Aragorn, for the elf prince had almost lose control of his fury and had stepped forward to engage the demon.  
  
"Be still Legolas..." Glorfindel whispered to Legolas.  
  
Legolas bit down hard on his bottom lip, drawing blood and breathing heavily to try and regain control of his anger but finding it very difficult. He glanced at the twins and saw that they too felt the same way.  
  
Muerte stepped away and ran his fingers along Vilya.  
  
"Take your friends away Elmorn, I will call for you later."  
  
Aragorn narrowed his eyes at Muerte's back and turned away, leading the elves down one of the halls, several orcs following as guards.  
  
Elladan's hands suddenly grabbed both his shoulders and spun the man around. Silver eyes met those of the elder twin's and they bore into the man's.  
  
"How did Muerte get Vilya?!" Elladan demanded harshly. "Tell me Estel!"  
  
Aragorn turned his head away and squeezed his eyes shut. His breathing was hitched and fierce guilt flooded through his body.  
  
"Muerte used me to get what he wanted." Aragorn swallowed hard. "Ada would not see me die as Muerte promised if he did not get as he wished." He wrenched himself free of Elladan's grasp. "It was my fault."  
  
"How could it have been your fault Strider?" Legolas asked, walking forward a placing a hand on the man's shoulder.  
  
"Has I not let myself be taken captive by Muerte again the elves of Rivendell could have defended their home! With me in his clutches none of them dared attack, so it was my fault and do not tell me otherwise!"  
  
The orcs following the elves hissed in annoyence that they had stopped and made their presence known. Aragorn glanced back at them and gestured for the elves to follow him. He took them to one of the cellars and led them inside, the orcs jeering at them all the way. Inside the same cellar were Zorro and the other young humans and several other elves including Celboril, Moranuen and Lord Elrond. They were now captives in their own home. They all looked up as Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir and Glorfindel entered. Elrond's eyes found Aragorn standing at the bottom of the stairs of the cellar.  
  
"Estel..."  
  
Aragorn looked up as he heard his name being called, but when he saw the elf lord staring at him he quickly averted his gaze. He suffered so much guilt he could no longer look at his foster father and so instead turned his head downwards and closed his eyes.  
  
"I am sorry." He whispered, to everyone there and not just to Elrond. "Somehow I will change all this. I swear by the valar I will find a way to correct all that has happened and finish Muerte...somehow..."  
  
'I already know a way...'  
  
Aragorn turned and ascended the stairs and emerged back out from the cellar, vaguely hearing the orcs close the door and lock it and took vigils of guarding their captives.  
  
'But I know you would all rather die before you let me do it...if you knew what Muerte had done...'  
  
Aragorn wandered aimlessly down the hallways, looking at how the orcs were talking amongst themselves and cheering at their triumph of overcoming the elves of Rivendell. The man shivered.  
  
'If I can find no other way...' He sighed heavily, shaking his head and gazing out a nearby window, watching the sun fall low from the sky as night approached. 'If I find no other way....you will have to let me do what needs to be done...for that I am sorry.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
  
  
*points* LOOK! LOOK AT THAT! It's the next chapter of a fic I bet you all thought you'd never see again!   
And you had all better be thankful! I worked my socks off to do it for you all! Yes I know you've waited long enough for it, but I've been SO busy!  
I've had tonnes of extra college work to do, I've been working on DH with Bill AND I've been packing to get ready for when I move house next week! *sighs and collapses* But I've SOMEHOW managed to find time to do the next chapter for you. I'm very sorry it's taken so long. Oh and please don't kill me for the evilness in this chappie. I promise you, it's gonna get WORSE before it gets better! ^_~ 


	8. Father And Son

Author ~ Halo Son  
  
Rating ~ R  
  
Disclaimer ~ How many times must I say I don't own Lord of the Rings?! The characters Trelan, Raniean, Celboril and Moranuen are made up characters belonging to Cassia and Sio and they gave me permission to use them in my story, so DO NOT steal them! Also Avellana and Zorro belong to me, as well as several other made up characters.  
  
Author's Note ~ This is the final story in the trilogy. I hope everyone likes it and thinks it is a good closing from the trilogy, I think it is.  
  
Summary ~ The sequel to 'Darkness Haunting.' Just when things start to become calm again, Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir are thrown into the deep end when they discover Aragorn has disappeared from Rivendell. Fearing the human has gone to find the demon, Muerte, and kill him once and for all for vengeance, Legolas hurries to find him with Elladan and Elrohir close behind. But as they get closer to the shadow of the demon, could the call of vengeance become too strong for any of them to resist?  
  
WARNING ~ This fic contains accounts of torture and violent/tesne situations. If you don't like those kind of fics, DO NOT read this story. And another thing, there is absolutely NO romance in this story, got it? Not only is this story, like the two before it, dark and angsty, but I can't write romance to save my life!   
  
Extra Warning ~ One account of implied rape in this chapter!  
The Lord Of The Rings  
The Call Of Vengeance  
Chapter 8-Father And Son  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Was it loneliness that brought you here   
Broken and weak   
Was it tiredness that made you sleep   
Have you lost your will to speak   
Was the earth spinning round   
Were you falling through the ground   
As the world came tumbling down   
----Spinning ~ Zero 7  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Even his dreams were no escape from the never-ending nightmare he was experiencing in the waking world.  
  
This was his home, but it didn't feel like it anymore and it was his fault.  
  
All because of an argument; a stupid argument.  
  
Aragorn let out a heavy sigh and his eyes blinked in the darkness of his chambers. Though his eyes could be seen, it was too dark to see the salty tears leaking down his face.  
  
His mind was reeling from everything that had happened, right to the very beginning and each time he berated himself all the more.  
  
"It was not your fault Legolas." Aragorn whispered unto the darkness. "It never was...I should not have shouted as I had. You were only trying to help. Aye, that's all you've ever tried to do for me...be a friend."  
  
Suddenly, as sharp as an arrow to flesh, Aragorn cried out and his right hand flew on to his left shoulder, gripping it tightly as his head fell forward with a groan. The man sucked in air harshly and slowly lifted his hand from the shoulder, as if expecting to see blood stained upon his hand, but there was none.  
  
Aragorn's eyebrows knitted together and his eyes narrowed.  
  
'The curse." Aragorn whispered to himself. "He is...taking advantage of it once more."  
  
Aragorn shook his head. How had it all come to this? Something so small.....turned and twisted into something so big....  
  
The man suddenly cried out again, this time clutching his left leg, pulling it up against his chest. His eyebrows furrowed as he gritted down on his teeth, his face contorted in a deep grimice. Again, there was no blood, no mark, nothing to show that anything was wrong; the pain was there.   
  
But Aragorn knew why. The curse.  
  
That night....when he had been captured in the village by Muerte and taken into the trees....when he had awoken to find himself once more in an orc camp, he was given the shocking news that a curse had been placed upon him by Muerte, a horrid curse. And if any of his family and friends knew of this curse....they would understand the deeper meaning of his words previous spoken when he had taken Legolas, his elder brothers and Glorfindel to the cellar.  
  
'If Muerte dies....then my fate is sealed, it might already be. If he dies....I will die with him.'  
  
Muerte had placed upon Aragorn a shared curse, in which if Muerte was injured then Aragorn would feel it. He would feel Muerte's pain and yet if Aragorn was hurt, Muerte would not feel his pain. Or perhaps he did, but did not show it, Aragorn could not tell. And even worse....if Muerte was killed, Aragorn would die with him. The curse was irreversible, Muerte had it all planned.  
  
Aragorn placed a hand on his head and felt the sting of bitter tears in his eyes and he felt despair rise in his chest. Swallowing hard, Aragorn pushed back all those thoughts and tried to regain his composed reserve. He would not think of despair now, he had to think of a way to free Imladris from the evil clutches of the demon and of the orcs.   
  
He knew at what cost that freedom might come, but he was willing to go through with it, his heart would not have it any other way.  
  
A knock upon the door startled Aragorn from his thoughts and he looked up. His silver eyes locked on to those of Muerte. The demon grinned as he entered, shutting the door behind him with snarled eyes.  
  
"Ah, my dear Elmorn. The night is in full blossom, I thought you might have been asleep by now."  
  
Aragorn did not answer the demon and turned his head away and fixed his gaze on the floor. He attempted to calm his rapidly increasing breathing, though he found it difficult with his heart thumping away in his chest.  
  
"Nothing to say? Are you not the least bit tired?"  
  
Muerte smirked at the fear radiating from the human and moved towards him, sitting next to the human on the bed. "Perhaps, if you wish, I can help take away the stress and fear from your shoulder." He said in an almost soft tone as he ran his clawed hand through the raven hair, brushing away some of the falling strands from the man's face as Elrond so often used to do.  
  
Aragorn moved his head away from the touch, but kept his eyes focused on the floor and replied, "I want nothing from you!"  
  
"Oh? Is that so?" Muerte's malicious grin grew. "Well...what would you say if I wanted something from you?"  
  
"You have already taken from me what you wished!" Aragorn shot back, finally facing the demon with a slitted eyes. "You sought to break me, bend me to your will and I will admitt for a time it succeeded....but you did not take into consideration was the spirit of those close to me. No matter what foulness you place upon me, I will always have them by my side to help me."  
  
Muerte's grin turned into a scowl and a feral snarl, causing Aragorn to smirk in delight at seeing the demon affected by his words and his growing spirit.  
  
"Do to me as you wish...but in the end you *will* lose. Your fate is sealed...and your evil will fall!"  
  
Sharp pain erupted in Aragorn's cheek from a stining blow, causing him to lose his balance and tumble to the floor. He blinked hard, trying to get his focus back into his vision, but before he could Muerte's fingers wrapped tightly into his raven hair and lifted his face from the floor so the demon could whisper into his ear.  
  
"You will pay dearly for that Elmorn!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Elrond awoke to the sound of a body hitting the floor of the cellar and he instinctively looked up. The sound of scrambling came to his ears and he raised an eyebrow, taking a quick glance around the cellar. The other elves and several humans near him appeared not to have been awoken by the sound. They were all exhausted and the humans were lost in grief for their fallen friend felled by the orcs and although had refused sleep, tiredness finally took its toll.  
  
It was so dark in there that it was a wonder anyone would see anything in there, but among the shadows the elf lord picked out movement. As silence once more descended, Elrond next heard faint, heavy and rapid breathing. He knew who it was without having to see the face of the person in the far corner of the cellar.   
  
"Estel?" He spoke softly so as not to wake the others.  
  
The heavy breathing suddenly became hitched, soft sobs and Elrond slowly rose to his feet, letting himself be guided by the sorrowful noise. He quickly found the huddled form of his foster son in the far corner of the dark room. He had his knees tucked up into his chest with his arms wrapped round them, his face was buried upon his knees and his shoulder shook as quiet sobs wracked his body. Elrond knelt down in front of the human and brushed some of the damp strands from his face.  
  
"Estel?"  
  
Aragorn let a whimper pass through his lips as he tried to shrink away from the elf lord's touch. Elrond's eyesbrows knitted together.  
  
"Estel, my son...look at me." Aragorn shook his head so Elrond placed his hands on the human's shoulders and held him firmly. "Aragorn...look at me now."  
  
It was not often when Elrond refered back to Aragorn's true name and the man always seemed to respond to it and this case was no different. Slowly, Aragorn raised his head from his knees and brought his eyes up so they met with the elf lord's. Elrond sucked in a breath.  
  
Even without the assistance of light Elrond could see that Aragorn had been badly beaten. Ugly, dark bruises were evident on the man's cheeks and there was a thin though long cut going from the top of his temple do the bottom of his chin of the right side of his face. Elrond didn't doubt the man had many more hurts across his body and raised a hand to place it upon Aragorn's face but the human turned his head away shamefully.  
  
"Why do you turn your head from me Estel?" Elrond asked.  
  
"I have betrayed you." Aragorn replied quietly, swallowing hard to keep his emotions under control.  
  
"Estel..."  
  
"I have betrayed you, my brothers, Legolas and all of Imladris. I have betrayed everyone."  
  
"Estel, listen to me. What has passed was not of your doing."  
  
"I started it! Had I not argued with Legolas..."  
  
"You were not to know this would be the outcome. You cannot blame yourself for this."  
  
"Muerte used me against you. I left Rivendell seeking vengeance and end up in his clutches once more." Aragorn let his head fall forward. "I am no better than Muerte."  
  
Suddenly, a pair of slender hand were placed upon his cheeks and firmly lifted his head up so his eyes met those of the elf lord.  
  
"Now, you listen to me Aragorn." He said with narrowed eyes, making sure the human was paying full attention to him. "I will not hear you speak such nonsense and I will not hear you blame yourself for things that were out of your control." The elf lord then used one hand to brush away some strands of raven hair from the man's face and let s soft smile form on his lips. "Do not turn into Elladan, I have enough trouble with him already."  
  
At this, Aragorn let out a soft laugh, but it quickly turned sour when the man's face crunched up and tears slipped down his cheeks, making him wince slightly as they brushed across his cut.  
  
"Estel?" Elrond moved his hand to hold Aragorn's arms.  
  
Aragorn looked up once more, pain and a deep hurt flashing in front of his eyes behind the tears.  
  
"Ada...I'm so sorry..."  
  
Elrond sighed and wrapped his arms around Aragorn's shoulders and allowed the human to rest his head on his chest as he began rubbing his back and soothing him. He felt Aragorn shake under his grasp as more sobs wracked his form.  
  
"Shhh...hush now Estel. It will be alright. I am here."  
  
"Ada..." Aragorn whispered almost silently through his sobs as an exhausting darkness claimed him and he fell into a troubling sleep.  
TBC..... 


	9. The Demise Of Legolas Greenleaf?

A/N ~ Well I had better say this and get it out of the way…  
*starts hyperventilating* Yesterday…3rd May 2003…I met…Billy Boyd and John Rhys Davis!!!!!!!!!!!!! *screams happily and runs around insanely* OMG!!! It was FANTASTIC!!! They are both AWESOME! Billy is just the biggest sweetheart! I went to a convention in a large town near where I live (in the UK) and they were both there! Eeeeee Billy HUGGED me! John HUGGED me too and KISSED my cheek! *squeals and keels over backwards* But really they were both awesome and so kind! They both signed pictures for me, if anyone would like to see them then either give me your e-mail in your review or e-mail me and send me your e-mail.  
  
*Sits in shock of it all*   
Author ~ Halo Son  
  
Rating ~ R  
  
Disclaimer ~ How many times must I say I don't own Lord of the Rings?! The characters Trelan, Raniean, Celboril and Moranuen are made up characters belonging to Cassia and Sio and they gave me permission to use them in my story, so DO NOT steal them! Also Avellana and Zorro belong to me, as well as several other made up characters.  
  
Author's Note ~ This is the final story in the trilogy. I hope everyone likes it and thinks it is a good closing from the trilogy, I think it is.  
  
Summary ~ The sequel to 'Darkness Haunting.' Just when things start to become calm again, Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir are thrown into the deep end when they discover Aragorn has disappeared from Rivendell. Fearing the human has gone to find the demon, Muerte, and kill him once and for all for vengeance, Legolas hurries to find him with Elladan and Elrohir close behind. But as they get closer to the shadow of the demon, could the call of vengeance become too strong for any of them to resist?  
  
WARNING ~ This fic contains accounts of torture and violent/tesne situations. If you don't like those kind of fics, DO NOT read this story. And another thing, there is absolutely NO romance in this story, got it? Not only is this story, like the two before it, dark and angsty, but I can't write romance to save my life!  
The Lord Of The Rings  
  
The Call Of Vengeance  
  
Chapter 9-The Demise Of Legolas Greenleaf?  
Light stained into Aragorn's chambers like the fading flame of a candle.  
  
Yet it did not disturb the man, for he was already awake. He had left the cellar sometime during the night, or been forced to by the orcs at least, guessing Muerte had ordered it.  
  
Something did not feel right upon this morning.  
  
Muerte was planning something sinister. He knew...he *felt* it. Shadows, tricks of the light weighed down heavily upon him and for a moment nothing seemed real.  
  
How could it seem real anyway? This was not life...twas a constant nightmare...one Aragorn felt fully responsible for.  
  
Aragorn knew Muerte expected him to make attempts at a plan to save his precious home, and he expected Muerte to counter him. It was as though man and demon were locked in a deadly dance to stay one step ahead of the other. Aragorn set his jaw in a determined grimace; he *would* set things right, of that he knew in his heart.  
  
Realizing a deep sigh, Aragorn sat down on his bed. Then he reached into a small pocket in his breeches and removed a small vial, fingering it and bringing it to his eyes. Inside there was a dark, thin liquid, as thin as water. Aragorn smiled to himself, knowing full well what the contents were. Glancing around Aragorn's eyes settled on his quiver, or more accurately, his arrows within them.   
  
A plan had already begun to form in his mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aye and I fear he may do something rash to free us."  
  
Elladan and Elrohir stared fearfully at their father, having just been told by the elf lord of the previous night's events when he held his human son through the night. Legolas and Glorfindel stood near the twins, also listening to Elrond's words while taking quick glances at the young humans by him.  
  
"What can we do ada?" Elladan whispered quietly, fearing the answer.  
  
"As it is Elladan, we can do nothing." Elrond replied grimly.   
  
"But we have do something!" Elrohir cried wildly.  
  
"Elrohir, if we try and escape that monster will kill Estel and many other innocents!" Elladan hissed. Wincing at how harsh his words came across; the elder twin placed a hand on Elrohir's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.   
  
"We must wait." Legolas spoke softly. "Aragorn may come up with his own plan or..." the elf swallowed hard. "…or we may be forced to make our own escape."  
  
There was a long silence, each considering the prince's words with dread.  
  
"You must love him very much."  
  
All eyes turned to Avellana, who had her eyes softly staring at the twins and Elrond.  
  
"Of course we do!" Elladan replied. "Estel is our brother!"  
  
"But surely not by blood!" Zorro's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Elmorn is not an elf!"  
  
"Elmorn?" Elrond raised an eyebrow.  
  
"That is what they call him my lord." Glorfindel spoke.  
  
"Zorro! He is not Elmorn any longer, he is Strider or as these elves call him, Estel." Avellana gave her brother a withering glance.  
  
"Estel is Strider's elvish name." Elrond explained, being careful not to mention Aragorn's true name. "It is means Hope."  
  
Zorro snorted displeasingly at this new piece of information, causing Avellana to glare at him once more while Viento sighed heavily, his mind too caught up in grief over Alma's death to make sense of anything.  
  
"You must forgive Zorro." Avellana apologized for her brother. "It is just…the last time we saw Elmo-…Strider, it wasn't a welcome visit."  
  
"Death." Zorro growled, not turning his head to face the elves. "That is what he brought with him that night. He led an attack on our village on night half a year ago. So many innocents were killed, women, men, children…" He bit his bottom lip and only Avellana could see the faint moisture present in the corner of her brother's eyes. "…our parents…"  
  
'Now it makes sense why he distrusts Aragorn so.' Legolas thought to himself.  
  
"I am very sorry for the losses, for your loss." Elrond spoke softly. "But you must understand that Estel's choices during the past year were not of his own, but of Muerte's."  
  
"Over a year ago, Estel, my twin brother Elrohir and I were captured by one of Muerte's minions, a man named Neron." Elladan's eyes darkened at the memories. "Our friend, Legolas, fought to save us, but in battle Estel fell and was believed to have been killed." The elder twin shook his head. "Little did we know that monster, Muerte, had Estel in his filthy clutches. He couldn't bend Estel's will to his power, so he did the one thing he knew would make him crumble…" Moisture glistened in Elladan's eyes. "He broke him."  
  
Avellana gasped and a hand flew to her mouth while both Zorro and Viento looked up at the elder twin, looks of horror on their faces.  
  
"He did the same to Elrohir before Legolas rescued us." Elladan added in a mere whisper, letting his head fall forward in guilt, his long raven hair falling over his slacked shoulders.  
  
Elrohir bit his bottom lip at the sorrowed sight of his brother's tears and stepped the gap between them, embracing Elladan in a soothing hug.  
  
There was silence for many minutes before the sound of a large door opening and footfalls stepping down the cellar stairs echoed around the small group. Everyone rose to their feet as they watched with narrowed eyes as Muerte descend before them.  
  
"I do hope you were all able to get some rest." Muerte sneered mockingly. "I would not like it if my prisoners were not…comfortable."  
  
"Save your remarks Muerte." Elladan growled. "We do not care for them."  
  
This time the demon's eyes narrowed, "Perhaps you should watch your tongue elf, that is if you would like to keep Elmorn from getting hurt."  
  
Elladan's eyes flashed dangerously and stepped forward to make a heated challenge, but was stopped when Elrond extended his arm out to keep him from going any further. Elladan opened his mouth to object, but the stare Elrond fixed on his son silenced him.  
  
Muerte watched in silence, but an eerie smirk quickly formed upon his upturned lips.  
  
"Lord Elrond, please do enlighten me on a mere thought of mine." The demon stepped right up to the elf lord. "Just how far would you go to keep your sons from harm?"  
  
Everyone tensed in sudden alarm. The question caught them off guard.  
  
Unnerved, the elf lord only stared at the demon, fixing him with a glare at showed exactly what he would do for his sons. The other elves already knew and the humans guessed, after all it was what any parents of any race would do to keep their offspring safe from harm.  
  
"That's what I thought." Muerte sneered. "Well, let us see how far Elmorn will go to keep *you* safe from harm."  
  
Muerte spun around with a sharp order to his orc minions, "Bring them!"  
  
Once their hands were secured tight behind their backs, the elves and humans were led out of the cellar.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Aragorn didn't know what was happening, but he knew it was something serious.  
  
He was in the great hall of fire, watching as orc and goblin guards piled into the hall, as though awaiting something. Aragorn shifted uncomfortably as he held his quiver and bow. Few minutes previous he had been called to go into the hall and wait, bringing both his quiver of arrows and bow with him.  
  
The man turned his head and at last saw Muerte arrive. He looked at the human and a dangerous smirk crossed his face. Next Aragorn saw his friends and family being forced into the hall.  
  
With a wave of his clawed hand, several orcs forced the humans, the twins and Glorfindel to the side while Elrond was forced to stand near Muerte and Legolas was placed not far in front of the raven haired human.  
  
Aragorn's heart began thundering inside his chest; he had a horrible feeling he knew what was about to happen, but he prayed beyond all hope that it was not what he thought it was.  
  
Muerte grinned sadistically and walked to Aragorn, right up to his side and drew out a long curved elvish dagger and lifted the man's chin up with the edge.  
  
"Tell me Elmorn, you have strong bonds with the elves in this room, how much do they mean to you?"  
  
Aragorn swallowed hard and shifted his eyes so they caught his foster father's and the twin's. Gaining to response from the human annoyed the demon pressed the edge of the blade against the man's throat, nicking the sensitive skin there and a tiny trickle of blood rolled sluggishly across the dagger's shinny surface.  
  
"Answer me!" He demanded.  
  
"They…they mean a great deal to me, more than words can say." Aragorn replied softly, ignoring the hushed mutters of the orcs around him. "They are my family."  
  
"I see." Muerte removed the blade from Aragorn's neck and walked away from him and towards Elrond instead. "Yet you are human, why do you consider elves family?"  
  
Aragorn knew Muerte was taunting him, drawing this out as long as he could. He swallowed hard.  
  
"My race matter not." He replied with a strong voice. "They are my family, they always will be."  
  
"Do you believe they love you?"  
  
Aragorn clenched his teeth, "I know they do and nothing you will say will convince me otherwise."  
  
"Do you believe they would die for you?"  
  
Air caught in Aragorn's throat as he struggled to reply, not wanting to think about the possibility.  
  
"Y-Yes. I would do the same for them."  
  
"What of your friends?" Muerte glanced at the younger humans next to Glorfindel and the twins as well as Legolas.  
  
"I would do the same for them." Aragorn replied.  
  
Muerte ceased his questions for a moment before he slowly stepped right up behind Lord Elrond and drew the blade towards his neck.  
  
"Choose."  
  
Aragorn's eyes widened and his mouth fell. He took a step forward to intervene before the demon gestured to the bound prince near the black haired human.  
  
"I am sorry I have to do this to you Elmorn, my fine warrior." Muerte faked sadness. "But I am afraid I must test your loyalty between family and friends." An evil glint sparked in the demon's eyes. "Which mean more to you Elmorn, family or friends? Choose."  
  
And suddenly it seemed Aragorn's entire world exploded all around him. He was seeing stars; so shocked was he that to those around him he appeared almost drunk. He swayed on the spot, just able to catch himself as the full impact of what Muerte was demanding hit him.  
  
"Nay! You cannot! I-"  
  
"Shoot him." Muerte nodded his head at the elf prince. "Or your precious father dies!"  
  
"NO!" Elladan and Elrohir screamed simultaneously. Avellana, Zorro and Viento gasped in horror and Glorfindel was too dazed to speak or think.  
  
Aragorn looked like a figure out of place and time, like he didn't belong here, and he didn't. None of them did, none of them belonged in this situation. The mere thought was madness!  
  
"I-I cannot!" Aragorn's voice was full of despair, Muerte only grinned.  
  
The demon pressed the blade further and further, inch-by-inch into the skin of the elf lord's neck until tiny drops of blood began to stain it.  
  
"You must Elmorn." Muerte laughed in sick pleasure. "Either your shoot the elf there in the next 5 seconds or the mighty Elrond has his throat slit." The demon tightened his grip on the dagger handle, getting ready to drag it in one swift movement that would end Elrond's life. "One…"  
  
The twins were screaming at the demon, but Aragorn was deaf to their words. As if time began in slow motion, Aragorn turned his head so his horrified eyes met those of Legolas.  
  
"Two…"  
  
Legolas narrowed his eyes and fixed Aragorn with a penetrating stare.   
  
So many words were spoken in that moment, that moment that seemed to last forever.   
  
'Do it.' Legolas' eyes spoke to Aragorn. 'Do it. I am not afraid.'  
  
'But I am!' Aragorn's eyes called back. 'I cannot…I cannot kill you! You are my friend!'  
  
"Three…"  
  
'Do it Aragorn. Your family is more important than I. You need your family.'  
  
'And I need *you* too!' Tears spilled like a torrent down the mortal's pale cheeks.  
  
'You will live Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You have a great destiny ahead of you, do not forget that.'  
  
'Oh Legolas…'  
  
"Four…"  
  
'Namarie mellon nin…'  
  
'No…'  
  
"Fi-"  
  
In a flash that matched the speed of an elf, Aragorn grabbed an arrow, notched it and sent it flying.  
  
Legolas grunted as a piercing pain enveloped him from his chest. His breath was stolen from him as he stumbled backwards.   
  
Then he felt himself falling…falling endlessly…falling out of time, place and thought.  
  
'THUD'  
  
The sound echoed all around the great hall.  
  
His mind was falling him and as the last threads of consciousness fled him, Legolas' half lidded eyes caught those of Aragorn.  
  
A tiny small touched his lips before he released his last breath and darkness took him.  
  
In that second, everyone's hearts missed a beat.  
TBC…  
A/N ~ EEEK! Don't hurt me pwease!!! 


End file.
